battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Objects
Objects are various items with limbs and/or faces that are the main species and characters in the ''Battle for Dream Island'' series and some other object shows. They roam Goiky as the main species that inhabit it. Objects are very social, as they make friends and enemies. Some are based on nature, machine and 'man'. Objects are seemingly inclined to competition and valor, often partaking in competitions, but only for prizes. They could also be referred to as "people". Note that objects and items are extremely different—objects are alive, while items are inanimate. For example, Taco is alive, but the item known as a taco is inanimate. Appearance Objects are generally household items that are anthropomorphized or the act of humanizing them with human feelings and emotions. Objects generally have 2 black feet that are semi-ovals. Some objects have arms and hands, and the hands are generally black spheres, though they can grow fingers and retract them at any time given. Objects also have black (sometimes white if the object is a dark color) eyes and mouths. The eyes are generally black ovals. Objects have facial muscles to move their mouths and eyes to express how they feel. Objects also have eyebrows, but they simply appear when needed. Behavior All objects in Battle for Dream Island are usually competitive and are very social. Some objects form groups called alliances that they become friends in. Objects all have eyes, mouths, often limbs, and the ability to speak. While most objects in the series are known to speak English, some characters speak other languages (e.g. Dora speaking Spanish). Anatomy Circulatory System Objects most likely have hearts and blood, since Gelatin's eyes were bloodshot when he said "Do I not look happy to you!?" in Get in the Van. Also in this episode, Donut’s corpse is used as cake, and Ruby then says "[[Cherry Filling|Donut's blood]] tastes pretty good!" Firey then says Donut's "blood" is cherry filling, however, Ruby could've mistaken the cherry filling for blood, however, this point further proves objects likely have blood, making Donut the only object known that doesn’t have proper blood. Cake and Match also blush from time to time, which is when the heart pumps blood faster into the face. In Return of the Hang Glider, Tennis Ball mentioned that Woody had a heart attack and died in the Announcer Transportation Device. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, when the contestants were thrown in the incinerator, some displayed "blood" spewing out of their bodies, such as Gelatin's body spewing out a green substance. Stomach acids In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Pin vomited on Woody in disgust to him being on her team. Rocky also vomits, but he vomits because he has an Infinite Matter Generator in his mouth. Bones Objects almost definitely have bones. In Fortunate Ben, one of the fortunes that Bracelety wrote that Tree got said: "I love Icy so much my bones hurt". This implies that Bracelety, along with the rest of the objects, have bones. Brains Certain objects are confirmed to have brains, and some said they don't. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Golf Ball said to Snowball in her argument that his "teeny tiny brain wouldn't allow such insanity". Bubble and Eraser said they don't have brains. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Eggy suggests Barf Bag's brain is infected with puke, implying she (Barf Bag) has a brain. In Today's Very Special Episode, Tree says to Pen, "You can't just turn off your ballpoint brain and ask this guy every time". Private parts In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, during the night scene, Tennis Ball said he had to go to the bathroom (though he could need to urinate). This could also be explained by Bath in Bathroom, because Tennis Ball was dirty from the dirt inside the hole in the ground. In Paper Towel, a crudely drawn picture depicts Eraser wiping his crotch/rear end, indicating wiping his behind to remove excess fecal matter. This could also be to separate the paper towels. Saliva In The Reveal, Firey caught the frisbee by his tounge but unfortunately it stuck Tennis Ball's foot. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, a picture of Flower depicted her salivating with her teeth clenched. In Return of the Hang Glider, Leafy and Firey salivated. In Get in the Van, Rocky salivated a purple substance. In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, Donut trapped Loser inside jawbreaker with saliva. Vocal cords In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Liy suggested to Tree that he would wiggle Teardrop's vocal cords so she can make noises. This shows that objects have vocal cords. Esophaguses In Welcome Back, Ruby gulped before stating she didn't know what a lens cap was. Sweat glands .]] Objects most likely have sweat glands. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Coiny and Firey were anxiously sweating. In various episodes of BFDIA, Pin sweated ooze, making her the only person in BFDI that doesn’t have proper sweat. Teeth In many episodes, objects are shown to have teeth. Uvula Objects have uvulas, as Rocky in Return of the Hang Glider during the zoom-in on his mouth was shown, a uvula was seen in his mouth. Cells Some objects, such as Leafy, Flower, Grassy, Tree, Woody, and Fries, are based on plant life or plant matter. As such, these objects most likely have plant cells. The fish in Taco most likely has animal cells. Reproduction Some objects lay eggs (or at least come from eggs), as heard in Eggy's speech. However, objects such as Pin and Match have mentioned factories, though it is unclear whether the factories produce sentient or non-sentient variants of objects. It is unknown if objects reproduce sexually or asexually. It is unlikely in the chance of 'sexually' because objects have no genitalia. Fat Some objects have fat, with Spongy being an obvious example. In Cycle of Life, Pencil mentions that Match has been gaining weight. In Questions Answered, Fries asks Gelatin if "swollen" is his new slang term for overweight. Non-objects Some contestants in Battle for Dream Island are similar to objects but are not true objects. They are called "non-objects". The following characters are technically non-objects: * Yellow Face * David * Dora * Roboty * Black Hole * Robot Flower References Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Contestants